


The truth comes to the surface

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Heniz and roger [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: It was no secret that Miss Doofenshmirtz favorited Roger over his brother Heinz, Roger having never once experiencing the disdain and disappointment that his older brother experienced.However when he loses 5% of his rating, only 5%!. His moms true intentions came to light.Defeated, broken, and guilt ridden Roger, goes to his brother's to beg for forgiveness.Unfortunately an terrible cold is in store for the unkept Mayor, leaving Heinz to nurse him back to health.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Roger Doofenshmirtz
Series: Heniz and roger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926136
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The truth comes to the surface

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing alot of these 2, I adore the drama of these 2.

All his life Roger had things thrown at him, his moms love, his success, he had it easy. Much unlike his big brother Heinz.

It had been 5% rating of being an Mayor that had promoted his mom to call, tell him she was very disappointed that she didn't raise failures like Henzie. To lose her number, and get back to her once that 5% was raised again.

The moment those words left his mom's mouth, the phone fell from limp hands, an look of shock an deapire crossing the Mayor's features.

5% all over 5% its not like that 5% mattered, even though his whole life he had been nothing but perfect.

Is this how his brother felt his whole life? Even he Roger someone who had been successful his entire life, wasn't immune to their mother's disdain and disappointment.

Burying his face into his hands the Mayor looked unkept tears coming to his eyes.

No wonder Heinz hated him so much, what kind of brother was he to allow his big brother to feel this way his entire life?

Taking an moment to compose himself Roger quickly packed up his things for the weekend, muttered to his Secretary he was going to leave early.

Before heading towards his brother's house.

___________________________________________________

It seemed the moment one thing went bad for the usual perfect Mayor more were to follow, it started to pour as soon as he left his office and him without his umbrella.

Hardly noticing Roger walked the lonely trek towards his brothers home, hands in his pocket, hair fall limpy in front od his face.

He reached Heinz's bumping into him just as his brother reached his own home, an puzzled look on the evil scientist's features at the less then perfect Mayor.

"Roger? What are you doing here? You look terrible".

"Always the charmer Heinz". Roger's lips twitched slightly not at all like his normal disposition.

Heinz narrowed his eyes at his little brother's, calculating eye's watching him.

Prompting Roger to shift uncomfortablely.

"Somthing happened". It wasn't an question. But an statement.

One thing Roger alway's loved about his brother,he alway's knew when somthing was wrong.

At least when it came to the two of them. 

"C'mon". Heinz tone soft his hand gently grabbing Roger's arm, "let's get you inside before you catch a cold. Wincing when an harsh sneeze shook his brother's normally strong frame. "Perhaps it's to late for that".

With an steady hand on the soaking Roger's back, Heinz lead him into his home.


End file.
